


your smile is the sun

by robbander



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's just them cuddling and talking, sander compliments robbe, yes fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbander/pseuds/robbander
Summary: "Your eyes to me are the moon. Your hair is the clouds, your eyelashes the stars. And your smile, seeing you happy and seeing your heart beat with joy is the sun."- basically the first clip of episode 5?
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Sander, Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	your smile is the sun

Neither of them knew what flying felt like, but they imagined it was pretty close to how they were then.

Warm under the blankets, muscles relaxed and fingers lingering and floating across the other's cheeks. Robbe felt so light and fluffy, wrapped around by Sander's arms, getting kissed by him, silence in the flat apart from his steady breathing. In fact, he could hardly keep his eyes open. Softly, Robbe moved even closer to Sander so that their foreheads were brushing and he used his fingers to stroke Sander's blonde hair back, hand wrapping around his neck with his thumb twirling around a stray hair near his ear. Both of them smiled, and Sander nudged his head forward so their lips touched again, or rather moved his head so that their lips lazily brushed against each other as they grinned. They lay there like that for a while, resting and thinking, drawing their love for one another with their indexes everywhere they could touch. There was only them and the pink sky above and around them, brass yellows bleeding into the clouds and the birds. 

"You ok baby?" Sander asked, nestling Robbe's head in his neck and stroking the back of his head tenderly. His voice was quiet, barely a whisper, and it was hoarse from the silence before. Robbe nodded, nose rubbing against Sander's neck and he breathed in deeply, gripping onto his waist. 

"Robbe?"  
"Mm?"  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?"  
"I'm not-"

Sander rolled Robbe over and on top of him, holding their faces close together and kissing Robbe to quieten him. They looked at each others' eyes and Sander stroked a line from the corner of Robbe's mouth down and around his chin, over and over, his body addicted to Robbe's like it was his drug. 

"You're so incredibly beautiful. Your eyes to me are the moon. Your hair is the clouds, your eyelashes the stars. And your smile, seeing you happy and seeing your heart beat with joy is the sun. There was a reason why at the skatepark I only saw you. You're my muse, and you're beautiful."

Robbe went pink and looked away, cheeks hurting from smiling, and the sun rippled on his face, shining off of it and coating his hair in stardust. He arranged himself again and used his elbows to steady himself above Sander as he started to speak again. 

"Sometimes I think about all the parallel universes. Just think about it. There's me and you lying here together and everything is the same but for example…"  
"The curtains are a different colour," Robbe chimed in.   
"The curtains are a different colour," Sander repeated, grinning and nodding.

And maybe the weather changed, and the sky turned grey, but all they could see was each other, all they could feel was each other (and bread crumbs) and all they knew was how to hold each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for reading! kudos and comments are really appreciated, thank you if you choose to leave them :) I know this is short but ah, I hope you liked it anyway!  
\- James


End file.
